<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hitch in the Plan by invisible_nobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560146">A Hitch in the Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/pseuds/invisible_nobody'>invisible_nobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Quadriplegia, Serious Injuries, but its okay it has a happy ending, the poor girls :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nobody/pseuds/invisible_nobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has everything worked out.</p>
<p>She has friends all around her, a family that supports her, and a girlfriend who loves her. She's (mostly) on top of her schoolwork, and, in her free time, she's begun a YouTube channel all about her favorite things: clothes and crafts! It was the life that every teenager dreamed of.</p>
<p>Really, she should've known that it was all too good to be true.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, during one innocent trip to the beach, everything in her life changed forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hitch in the Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>This was a commission for @wombatking on Tumblr. This idea was so much fun to write that I almooosstt want to write something a bit longer for it (maybe multi-chapter?). I haven't worked with these characters in so long, and I forgot how much I missed them! So thank you, everyone, for reading for giving me the chance to do it again &lt;3 </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“And, </em>of course<em>, when you press his nose…” the young woman lifted her hand and pressed the hidden button from muscle memory, and the bells draped across the reindeer design began flashing, “It lights up!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A voice from somewhere down the hall called out to her, “Mabel, come on! Or we’re leaving without you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned her head momentarily toward her door before smiling back at the camera, “And, that’s going to have to be the last one for today. Sorry for the short upload, you guys, but I have to head to the beach.” she leaned forward and lowered her voice, raising her hand to the side of her mouth, “Don’t tell my brother, but I haven’t packed anything yet.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mabel!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“See you next time, Adventurers!” her smile didn’t drop until she hit the ‘Record’ button, ending her video. Directing her voice down the hall, Mabel yelled, “I’m coming!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hurriedly, she changed into a bathing suit, throwing on a sweater and jeans over it, and put all the essentials in a bag: sunscreen, bug spray, water shoes, and a change of clothes for when hers inevitably got soaked. Satisfied, the sixteen-year-old threw the bag over her shoulder and tore down the hallway to get her sneakers on. At the annoyed looks of her family, she shrugged, “I told you I was coming.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, well, just get your shoes on and let’s head out.” Dipper told her, handing her the footwear in question, “We still have to stop and pick up Pacifica on the way, remember?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mabel paused in the middle of making her bow, smiling up at her twin brighter than the sun, “Ohmygosh ohmygosh, I forgot! Yes!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then hurry up so that you guys can be all gross and flirty in the car,” he teased, but there was no malice in his words. He laughed and elbowed his sister just hard enough to knock her slightly off-balance where she was kneeling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She righted herself and finished her other bow. “Alright, alright, let’s get going, fellas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mabel walked quickly over to the car, ahead of her family, with a slight skip in her step. Today was going to be a very good day.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabel woke up slowly, in stages. First, her consciousness came back to her; she was in a dream just a moment ago, one about getting the car she wanted for her birthday, and now she wasn’t. Then she tried to roll on her side and found herself unable to, causing a weird feeling in her head to come to life. That was enough to pull her the rest of the way back to reality, her eyes opening in tandem with the alarm bells ringing in her mind. She swiveled her head, not knowing what she was looking for but sure that there had to be <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>It all came back to her at once – the fun, the waves, the accident – and she remembers; she <em>can’t</em> roll over, or sit up, or do much of anything anymore without someone to help her. She sighed, ready to call for her brother who couldn’t have been far, but she didn’t get any further than opening her mouth before the door to her room opened.</p>
<p>There stood Pacifica, a full glass of water in her hand, a soft smile tugging up her lips when she noticed that Mabel was awake. “Hey.”</p>
<p>Mabel smiled back, genuinely delighted that her girlfriend was the first person she saw this morning, “Hey. I didn’t think that you were still going to be here.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Where else would I be?”</p>
<p>“Home, to your apartment.” she clarified, knowing how much Pacifica had enjoyed her freedom since she’d gotten emancipated, “It’s <em>got</em> to be more interesting than hanging out in our kitchen.”</p>
<p>Pacifica’s attention went back to the glass in her hand and she scoffed, setting it down on the desk between the two beds, “This was supposed to be a nice gesture for when you woke up, and you are very welcome.”</p>
<p>Mabel laughed, “Thank you, Ciffy.”</p>
<p>A slight red tint spread out on her face, and she smiled again, “Here, let’s get you up and out of that bed.”</p>
<p>So began the process of moving her to her wheelchair. Mabel had only done this once before, and it was a trained nurse who had gotten her off her bed. It was foreign and strange to her, such a total surrender of control. She trusted Pacifica whole-heartedly – she knew what it felt like to be hurt by the people who she should have been able to run to and took every precaution to avoid passing that unto others – but that didn’t alleviate her embarrassment one bit.</p>
<p>It was a slow process, and a bit sloppy, but luckily for both of them Mabel was already very open and vocal about her feelings and her needs – so, in that regard, not much had to change. Her overly communicative nature helped them finish getting her transferred and they both shared a proud smile. She may have felt a bit undermined, but their ability overcome any challenge together will never cease to be a balm on any wound she suffered.</p>
<p>“Come on! I am <em>starving</em>.” Mabel insisted. She blew into the mouthpiece on her wheelchair, softly, turning toward the doorway. Then she gave a much harder blow and started making her way out, “Last one there is a rotten egg!”</p>
<p>Pacifica crossed her arms, “Oh, ho, ho – I am <em>not</em> going to race a girl in a chair. It has <em>wheels</em>.”</p>
<p>Mabel laughed as she left her girlfriend in the dust.</p>
<p>Eating, as it turns out, was something that suddenly became a lot more complicated when one couldn’t lift their arms. Pulling up to the table took a minute or two more than she has anticipated, due to her still getting the hang of her breath controls, but she was proud, nonetheless. But then she looked down at her food and found herself in a bit of a pickle.</p>
<p>Back in the hospital, her friends or family or the nurses would feed her, and she hated every minute of it. Surely, she wouldn’t have to settle for that in her own house, right? She messed around with it for a little while, trying everything that she could think of – picking up the fork in her mouth and trying to make the food fall, trying to suck it up like a vacuum cleaner, and even nudging the plate closer to the edge of the table so that she could eat it off the side.</p>
<p>“Baby, please, let me help.” her mother pleaded. Her voice was soft and full of love, and Mabel almost agreed to let her help, but it was the look of pity that steeled her will in the end. If her own mother’s eyes shone with such a feeling, then no doubt strangers’ would too. She needed her family to know that she could do this.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe, could you stack some books under my plate for me, please?” she requested, politely. Mabel didn’t want to be fed, but maybe having someone help set her up was different? Pacifica scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but agreed and got up to do so, regardless. The blonde teen grabbed a couple of hardcovers from the table next to the couch, lifted Mabel’s plate, and put them underneath. Rinse and repeat that process a few times and suddenly her plate was up much closer to her face. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Without another moment’s hesitation, she put her face down into her food and began to eat.</p>
<p>Mabel knew they were all staring at her, and she was expecting the backlash that was no doubt coming for behaving in such a manner, but no one said a word. Without looking up from her plate, she broke the silence with, “You know, it’s rude to stare, you guys.”</p>
<p>“We’re not… staring.” Dipper lied, his voice squeaking on the last word and giving him away. “We’re just, uh, making sure this is going to work okay.”</p>
<p>She would have shrugged, but settled for nodding instead, laughing, “It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“But,” her brother continued to voice his worries, “what if it gets all over your face and starts dripping? Or if you get some up your nose? Hell, what if you knock the plate off the books on accident?”</p>
<p>“I said it’s fine!” Mabel exclaimed with much more bitterness than she had intended. She hadn’t meant to be mean, but it was effective in silencing Dipper’s string of concerns.</p>
<p>He sighed, “I know. I’m just-“</p>
<p>“Worried,” she finished, “I know.”</p>
<p>Dipper nodded sadly, then diverted all his attention back to his plate. Suddenly, Mabel’s appetite was gone and the silence around the dinner table grew so tense that she could feel it buzzing in her head until she couldn’t stand it any longer. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, and then quickly made her way out of the dining room before anyone could stop her.</p>
<p>Mabel knew she could get the hang of it, all she had to do was keep going places and doing things, but…</p>
<p>Maybe it would take just a bit longer than she had thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time she fell, she almost gave up.</p>
<p>It was slow at first, but with every passing week she was regaining more and more of her independence. Her doctors were shocked, when she had her first follow-up appointment, at how many alternate ways Mabel had already found to do things. Things like transferring, bathing, and getting dressed were still jobs that she needed help with but that was to be expected.</p>
<p>She had already felt proud of herself, but the way that her parents’ eyes lit up when the doctor complimented her was worth more than anything.</p>
<p>With her confidence growing more and more everyday – almost enough now to temporarily make the ‘Bad Feelings’ in her head go away – she began taking bigger and bigger steps away from the dependance upon others. Bigger steps, however, correlate to bigger risks – something that hadn’t crossed Mabel’s mind.</p>
<p>She had convinced her mom to buy a holder for her phone that snaps onto the bar of the mouthpiece of her wheelchair. This allowed her to have independent communication – texts, calls, Snapchats, etc. – and at least the illusion of privacy. The next goal was to connect her phone and computer together with voice commands.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t today’s challenge.</p>
<p>No, today she was practicing with her stylist. Despite her best effort, she was still struggling with the fine motor control of her lips, so the plan was to keep working out those muscles until they listened to her <em>because they had to listen to her eventually</em>.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Mabel, you’ve got this.” she spoke quietly to herself. She picked the pen up off her now-raised desk and touched it to her phone, opening her text messages. Good, good. She clicked on the conversation with a couple of her school friends – they haven’t heard from her since her accident, and she can only <em>imagine</em> the rumors that must have been circulating. “Mmhm.”</p>
<p>She typed out three words and then the stylus popped right out of her mouth and fell to the floor. She felt tears sting at her eyes but blinked them away almost immediately. She could do this… somehow. “Alrighty then.”</p>
<p>Although she knew that there was no way for her to reach down to the ground, she futilely craned her neck down anyways. She stared daggers, so intensely that her eyes began to hurt, as if she could make it fly right back into her mouth out of sheer will alone. In one last desperate attempt, she threw her head forward as hard as she could. Mabel still wasn’t used to how her body moved and felt, how her center of gravity moved when she had no control over it, and ended up accidentally toppling herself over and right out of her chair.</p>
<p>She yelped as she fell and let out an <em>‘oomph’</em> when she collided with the floor. She took a couple seconds to get her bearings, let her mind catch up to the rest of her, and only then did her emotions overtake her.</p>
<p>She sobbed, the tears that she had stopped only moments earlier bursting free of their own accord. Mabel was a uniquely strong individual - possessing a burning spirit that would still be going strong long after she met her end - but as she lay there, helpless, on her floor, she had never felt weaker in her life. So, she wept, finally fully allowing herself to mourn all the things that she lost – her independence, her confidence, her future, and herself.</p>
<p>Mabel’s door swung open, but she paid it very little mind; things that were happening around her seemed so far away, as if happening to somebody else. Her entire world consisted of the walls that were closing in, suffocating her before she even knew what was happening, and the darkness that slithered its way around her room, fading all the previously bright colors.</p>
<p>“Mabel? Mabel please.” she heard Pacifica’s voice calling to her, but she ignored it, “Lovely, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>The other girl sounded as if she was begging, and it brought words clawing their way out of Mabel’s throat, “I… I <em>can’t</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’re fine, Mabes, I promise.” Pacifica spoke urgently but not without care, as if something were outside and about to tear them apart, “I’ll go get your brother and we’ll get you back up and going, alright?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, I… I j…” she stumbled through the syllables, choking them past the wheezing cries that were still too uncontrollable to manage, “I just can’t. I… I <em>just can’t, and I’ll never be able to.”</em></p>
<p>Pacifica ran her fingers through her hair, whether out of exasperation or simply to get it out of her face Mabel did not know, “What can’t you do? How did you get down here? Just… breathe and tell me.”</p>
<p>She may not have been able to feel it, but she knew that her heart was being shredded as they spoke, “Anything… anything and everything that I ever want to do again!”</p>
<p>Her own heart breaking alongside her girlfriend’s, Pacifica shifted Mabel onto her lap to hold her, to run her fingers through her hair and massage her scalp, “Don’t say that and don’t believe a word of it because it isn’t true, okay? <em>It isn’t true</em>. Things will be different, yes, but you aren’t dead, Mabes, and that’s what matters; you’re here, with your family and with me. Everything will get better… I pinky swear!”</p>
<p>Mabel looked up at her, tear lines itching her face but lacking the ability to scratch them, and smiled, “You pinky swear?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Pacifica nodded, matching the brightness that Mabel’s contagious smile radiated, “because I love you.”</p>
<p>Mabel sniffled while she laughed, and it came out closer to a snort, “I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bright, warm sun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soft sand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crashing waves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The waves, they’re big – too big. Her girlfriend tries to tell her this (“Please be careful, it looks kind of dangerous. I just don’t want you to get hurt”), but she doesn’t listen. She won’t get hurt; she knows what she’s doing. So, she throws caution to the wind, showing off and trying to impress the other girl. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At first, it’s fine. Her body did exactly as she had told it to do, and she was excited to resurface and see the smile on her girlfriend’s face – her favorite smile; it was beautiful, bright, and entirely hers. She flipped herself upright, the weight of the water moving around her feeling nothing short of magical and powerful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s when it all went wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The water pushed her, moving her forward against her will. She flailed her arms and legs, desperately trying to regain the control that she felt only moments ago. Her heart pounded in her ears as her body flew in directions that she had no control over. If she hadn’t been underwater, she would have cried.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The sandbar came out of nowhere. All she saw was the darkness of the water, the bright sun being the only bearing she had to tell her which direction was up. Her panic swelled to the point of shutting down all other thoughts except one: </em>get to the surface<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She didn’t register any of the pain when her head collided with the solidness of it and everything went black.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘I have plans this afternoon’,” Pacifica asked, not an ounce of offense dripping through her confusion, “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>Mabel flipped the page in her new favorite book and then set down the popsicle stick that was between her lips. “Hm? Back home, to my room. We finally got those voice controls set up the other day!”</p>
<p>The other girl scoffed, but there was no malice to it, only overexaggerated mock-anger, “You’re going to skip out on time with <em>me</em> to go hang out in your room alone? How <em>dare</em> you.”</p>
<p>Her girlfriend’s melodramatics never failed to make her laugh, “No, silly! I tweeted a few days ago that I would start uploading again today!”</p>
<p>“Your YouTube channel?” she questioned, even though she knew very well what Mabel was talking about, “You’re already going to try picking that back up?”</p>
<p>Mabel nodded, “Yeah! I miss uploading, and I know that my subscribers are worrying over me – I don’t want that for them. I’ll just make an update video to put up today and figure out the rest tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The hesitation in Pacifica’s body language surprised her as she watched the blonde girl’s fork stir the food on her plate around in a circle, “Are you… sure that’s a good idea? I don’t mean to sound unsupportive! But to try and start keeping up with the channel again so soon…”</p>
<p>Mabel waved her hand, attempting to brush away her girlfriend’s worries, “Everything will be fine. I can handle making a simple vlog – easy peasy!”</p>
<p>“Can I help?” she requested, and then followed it up very quickly – as if she thought that she had offended Mabel – with, “Not that I don’t think you could do it alone! It’s just… you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>Mabel hesitated. She knew that Pacifica meant nothing by it, of course she didn’t, but it was hard not to take it personally. Everywhere she went and everything she did were tainted by her injury – nothing felt the same and nobody treated her the same. No, she didn’t have to do this by herself, but she wanted to.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but maybe another time. I really need to do this one by myself, you know?” she turned down the offer with a smile. Thankfully for her, Pacifca exhaled and nodded, returning the smile.</p>
<p>“You can do this.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>School.</p>
<p>For a while there, Mabel hadn’t even thought about trying to return to school. She was now able to text her friends without any problems and had even had a couple of them come over to her house to hang out, so <em>physically going back into the building</em> wasn’t something that she had really considered.</p>
<p>But according to her parents, continuing to miss classes was worrisome.</p>
<p>Mabel was better at controlling her chair now, being able to go places with Dipper or Pacifica instead of sitting alone in her room all day, which was the cause of the conversation to begin with. Her parents had brought it up to her - insisting that there was no pressure on when she had to go back – while also insinuating that they wanted it to be sooner rather than later. With a confidence that she had worked very hard to build up, she told them that she wanted to.</p>
<p>The day came much quicker than she had expected it to. Her brother helped her pack her bookbag, her mother helped pick out and put on the perfect ‘returning-to-high-school-after-a-debilitating-injury’ outfit, and Pacifica walked alongside her the entire way there. This was going to be okay. Mabel hadn’t been this excited for something in quite a while.</p>
<p>Ignoring the way people looked at her had become easier and easier over the months, but to have it come from her peers was a separate, but not unrelated, battle.</p>
<p>One guy from her Geometry class apologized and gave her the <em>eyes</em>, so she winked and smiled and laughed. A girl from her art class, who used to make guest appearances on her channel, sat at another table and gave only a guilty smile. But none of that hurt more than when Lucas, one of her best friends in the world, went out for milkshakes with their friends on Wednesday (as was tradition) without her, stating: “Sorry, Mabel, I just didn’t think that you were going to be up for it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…didn’t think you were going to be up for it.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…didn’t think you were going to be up for it.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>‘…didn’t think you were going to be up for it.’</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>That was the straw that took her to Student Services. If anyone would be able to do something about the other students’ feelings, it would be the Guidance Counselors. As soon as Mabel entered the room, the receptionist’s face softened from the angry look that she had been giving her computer screen to something akin to pity, but different from the look everyone else had been giving her. She was an older lady, who always seemed to be eating something, and was widely considered as the student body’s grandmother.</p>
<p>“Why, hello, Mabel.” she greeted, sweet as sugar, “Is there something that we can do for you?”</p>
<p>Mabel nodded, “Yeah, actually, Mrs. Jorgensen. Can I speak to Ms. Turner, please?”</p>
<p>Mrs. Jorgensen leaned forward and craned her neck to look down the hallway of the office. Apparently satisfied, she sat back in her chair again and gestured to the teenager in front of her, “Go right ahead. Her door is open.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” she exclaimed, quickly making her way over to where (at least some) of her problems would be solved.</p>
<p>They weren’t.</p>
<p>“What do you <em>mean</em> there’s ‘nothing you can do’.”</p>
<p>Ms. Turner shook her head, sighing, “I can’t just force kids to change their minds, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but is there really, <em>really</em> nothing that can be done, or just nothing easy?”</p>
<p>The guidance counselor hummed, thinking to herself for a moment, before her eyes sparkled with the beginnings of an idea. “We could hang up some posters – those are usually pretty effective with getting inside students’ heads without them consciously knowing. We could also try hosting some seminars and activities focused on disability awareness.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Disability awareness.</em>
</p>
<p>Now it was Mabel’s turn to have the idea.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>3:06pm</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Pacifica asked, pulling her hair back with a scrunchie on the opposite side of the camera, “It’s really different than the content that you were making before.”</p>
<p>Mabel nodded, pulling up into her position. “Yes, I’m 100%, absolutely, positively, sure.” she declared and with just as much certainty added, “This is one of the only things that I’ve been so sure about since that day.”</p>
<p>Pacifica began pressing buttons, adjusting the settings, “What’s the other one?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>She looked up from the screen, her cheeks tinted pink, to meet the soft smile on her girlfriend’s face. Maybe what she was always saying had some truth to it – everything really <em>would</em> be alright. “Thank you, for letting me help this time.”</p>
<p>“Well…” she dragged out the word, “I had a conversation with my brother, and he made some very good points.”</p>
<p>“Such as?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you being able to help me means just as much to you as being able to be independent means to me.” she paraphrased, “And that there’s nothing <em>wrong</em> or <em>weak</em> about asking for help.”</p>
<p>Pacifica walked across the room to wrap Mabel in a hug, their cheeks squished together, “Exactly. Because I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Mabel gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before returning her attention to the matter at hand, “Now let’s get this show on the road before I forget all the things I want to say!”</p>
<p>The other girl nodded and hurried back over to make sure the shot was exactly where she wanted it. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready.” Mabel repeated, and then heard the noise of the recording beginning, “Good afternoon, Adventurers! Today, we’re going to start doing something a bit different…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>